As a result of changes in the composition of refuse or garbage, and particularly due to the increase in caloric value of such material, the combustion grate is exposed to high thermal stresses, particularly certain individual portions thereof. Furthermore, the operator of municipal waste mass burning applications typically has no control over the composition of the trash being fed into the system. At any given moment, one section of the grate can have a pile of wet yard waste while another section can have bags of high caloric or energy content plastic containers.
Due to the dual function of the combustion grate as a combustion support with ventilating means and also as a transfer or conveyance means for the material to be burned, the grate structure often includes such features as alternating fixed and movable grate sections and is a relatively complex multi-part structure. By having a uniform distribution of air beneath the grate, the basic design and operation ensures adequate oxygen for good combustion. The grate area and length is selected for sufficient residence time to allow for complete burnout, generally less than 2 percent unburned carbon content remains in the ash residue.
There are numerous factors in the combustion process that are monitored and/or attempted to be controlled. One such factor or boundary condition that is attempted to be controlled is the grate temperature. The specific control intervention involves establishing combustion temperature controls such that the average temperature of the grate layer does not exceed 300° C. with a combustion temperature of, for example, 1000° C.
Local overheating of the grate layer due to heat accumulation leads to increased corrosion and an increased scale formation rate. This results in excess wear of parts of the grate within a relatively short time and extensive annual maintenance. In these annual maintenance periods, large segments of grate parts are replaced.
One preventative measure for preventing high corrosion or scaling rates and the resulting increased mechanical wear which leads to the premature destruction of larger segments of grate block is provided by cooling off the grate blocks. There are several techniques for cooling including passing a coolant such as water through a chamber in the grate blocks and forcing air through the grate blocks. Generally, when cooling air is used, the cooling air is additionally used as the primary combustion air. Thus, the control of the primary combustion air is also a temperature control measure.
For forced cooling purposes, the under grate blast generally flows against the grate layer and air passage openings in the layer which allows part of the cooling medium to pass into the refuse bed to be burned where it participates in the combustion process as the primary combustion air. Clogging of the air openings leads to reduced flow and increased back pressure in the cooling air path and, consequently, to accumulation of heat at the particular point of the grate layer. This leads to thermal overstressing of the grate part, increased wear, higher scaling rates and, within a short time, the failure of portions of the grate.